


party till we're sober

by my_dear_man



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: Cute, Drunk Kisses, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Parties, Smooching, Spoiler-ish, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a tense and serious week and Haytham wants nothing more than to relax. Yes, things are a bit chaotic but that doesn't mean he can't have some fun. Shay and Haytham off to get their asses drunk for the night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	party till we're sober

**Author's Note:**

> last time it was Shay inviting Haytham for one of his treasure hunting. now, its Haytham's turn.... (´∀`)

Shay fidgeted in his spot. He didn't felt comfortable at all. The clothes that he wore were too tight around his neck, he tugged on the collar a few times, trying to ease the almost choking feeling. He didn't like the way the clothes stuck on his well kept figure, it felt restricted and rather difficult to even run. He looked at Haytham, he was dressed from head to toe with the most finest clothing fit for the Grand Master. His coat was velvet red in color and the fabric was lush and soft to the touch.

The two Templars were in Shay's bedroom, getting fitted and ready for a prestigious party. Haytham adjusted his snow white muffler, tucking it gently in his black vest. He stood in front of the mirror, not bothering hiding the smile that showed on his face. He was giddy and practically brimming with joy. He can't remember the last time he went to parties, enjoying the perfume scented air and having idle yet formal chit chats with his old friends and colleague. 

Unlike Shay who couldn't bear with those god awful posh parties for the rich and well known. When Haytham invited him to one of those parties, how could he refuse? He followed orders from him so turning down the Englishman was not his option. Besides, he might have fun.

Shay still kept his eyes on Haytham. He looked dashing. The way he dresses and the smile that he puts on. Shay was certainly seeing a different side of Haytham altogether. He rarely sees Master Kenway smile. Haytham turned around, annoyed seeing Shay was not well dressed. His red muffler sloppily tucked, the laces on his coat was not even tied properly. 

"Shay, at least make yourself look presentable." Haytham crossed his arms and stared down Shay with a look that could kill. Shay cleared his throat nervously, blinking a few times before he replied.

"Apologies, I don't often wear these clothes. When I do wear these, its mostly for disguise." Shay grinned. Remembering his past missions before he became a Templar, sneaking into parties, blending with his surroundings and killing targets that he was assigned to. Those days are nothing more than memories now for him.

"That's not an excuse I can accept. Come here." Shay slowly moved forward. Haytham, with quick hands, tucked Shay's red muffler and neatly tied the golden laces on his raven black coat. Shay was trying his best to avoid his eyes and instead his gaze was fixed on his wooden bedroom door. He prayed that Haytham didn't notice the pink shades that started coloring his cheeks. He was unbearably close to the Grand Master. 

"Stand still, Shay." Haytham's voice was strict but still had a soft tone hidden in it. Shay felt like a child being dressed by his perfectionist mother. That very thought made him smile. 

"There." Haytham stood back, making sure the ex-assassin looked like a proper gentleman. Satisfied with Shay's appearance, he let out a sigh. Shay looked at his reflection in the mirror, admiring himself in the well groomed outfit. "Thank you, Master Kenway." 

"Next time, I hope you can manage it by yourself." Haytham straightened his hat, not wanting to look unorganized when they arrive. "Let's go." He smiled before checking himself one last time in front of the mirror while Shay rolled his eyes, amused with Haytham's habits.

The two set out on their way to the party's venue. Luckily, it wasn't far. Near the end of Greenwich stood a lovely mansion, decorated with festive lights and was well guarded. Haytham carrying the invitation, the guards let them in with no questions needed. Shay looked around and he was simply enjoying the night breeze and sometimes eyeing the drinks and food that laid neatly on the buffet table. Groups of so called politicians, officers, novelists were having chats with one another, enjoying the food, gossiping about recent news. Even in the festive and leisure atmosphere, he wasn't letting his guard down. New York is a place were assassins and thugs never seem to sleep. The city itself never seems to sleep too. 

"Have you ever been to a theater, Shay?" The sudden question caught Shay off guard, he turned to see Haytham who was staring blankly at the star filled night sky. 

"No, Sir. I always had a soft spot for sea shanties and tavern songs but never had a chance listening to those classical music like you always do." The two walked over to the buffet table, both grabbing the wine filled glasses. Haytham taking slow sips before he answered back.

"I see. I haven't gone to the theater in quite a while. I've been longing to. My father used to bring me there but I remember little of those fond times. I'm surprised I still enjoy those plays." Haytham looked at his wine glass that was still in his hands. The sweet taste of the Irish Cream wine sent his taste buds on a journey but the faint memory of his childhood felt ever so bitter. Edward Kenway. His father's name was famous during the golden age of piracy. A merciless pirate and a part time assassin. 

Shay looked at Haytham with the sense of pity for him. His father, an assassin. The son, a Grand Master Templar. What a story that would make. Haytham didn't know why he wanted to bring up the memory, he felt like he needed someone to hear him out. Keeping things bottled inside of him was making it difficult to keep his emotions in check.

"We could see one in the future hopefully. I'll be expecting it to be as enjoyable as you describe it, Sir." Shay gave his mentor a hard pat on the back as his smile never seemed to fade from his face. Haytham laughed lightly and nodded. Hopefully in the future.

The two strolled through the courtyard, hands occupied with some sort of wine or pastry. Both drinking and discussing about work related issues. Sometimes Shay would crack up a witty joke or two and eventually, Haytham would try to hold back a grin. They entered the mansion's ballroom, floor shimmering like gold and the enormous chandelier hanging high on the ceiling. The ballroom was lively. The room filled with music being played by a group of musicians. 

As they continued strolling, Shay noticed Haytham's face was turning slightly red. He was slurring in between his sentences and he could barely walk straight. It was clear as daylight to Shay that his mentor was drunk. They drank about three glasses of red wine but Shay at least, was still sober enough to talk. He found it amusing that Haytham was not a heavy drinker. 

"Sir, are you drunk?" Shay managed a hoarse whisper. "I think I am." Haytham rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to straighten out his blurry vision. "Let's get to a place where you can sober up." Shay grabbed the man's hand and Haytham would follow. 

"It only took you three glasses to make you this drunk." 

"Shut up." Haytham pursed his lips and gave a cute pout. 

Shay lead the drunken man behind the mansion. Trying to avoid any guest seeing the great Master Kenway in such a pathetic state. His reputation won't be the same again. He thought that he could slap some sense into his mentor. Once they were hidden, Haytham was acting out of character. He kept asking Shay ridiculous questions that would result into even more awkward conversations. "Are you my lover?" 

"Huh? What? N-No!" Shay was already flustered in his current situation but the questions were truly adding up to it. "Be best if I take you home." Shay was about to grab hold of Haytham when suddenly he felt a pair of warm arms, wrapped around his waist. Haytham pulling him in ever so close. Shay nearly tripped on his cloak from Haytham's unexpected act. "Sir?" His troat felt dry as sandpaper and his heart was felt like it might pop! No words were uttered from the Grand Master, instead he placed soft pecks on Shay's lips. Then, Haytham gave one long forceful kiss. Shay shutting his eyes tight when his cold lips came in contact with Haytham's.

Shay could feel Haytham's hot tongue trying to dominate his entire mouth. The Templar pinning the poor assassin against a wall. Soon, Shay was enjoying the game and decided to play along with this sloppy smooching fest. He bit the bottom of Haytham's thin lips, earning a rather needy groan from him. He could smell the salty scent of the ocean that still lingers from the ex-assassin. Breathing hard and pulling away for a quick breath. Shay wiping his numb lips with the back of his hand and still grinning with excitement. "What a fierce tongue you have there, Sir. I like it when you're drunk." 

Haytham's half lidded eyes slowly looked up. He smiled and traces Shay's scar. Enjoying every single detail of his face. "You look amazing." The bold statement made Shay flinched, his ears turning red from the amount of praises he's getting in one night. Haytham leaned closer, gently pressing his forehead against the ex-assassin's. "Are you having fun?"

"More fun I had in centuries." Shay resting his hands Haytham's waist.

"You probably won't remember these things in the morning." Shay whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudo and a comment and you get free virtual kisses on the cheek!


End file.
